


absolutely necessary

by PaleRose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Clandestine hookups, First Kiss, Hooking up in the public restroom, Innuendo, M/M, Pining, Sakusa knows what he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/pseuds/PaleRose
Summary: Despite his aversion to public restrooms, as of late, Kiyoomi always finds himself standing in front of one. Rocking back and forth on his heels awkwardly, he mentally prepares himself to open the door because right now, going into the men’s room because of what’s waiting for him on the other side is absolutely necessary.Ushijima Wakatoshi.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 72





	absolutely necessary

After the Jackals vs. Adlers game—fresh off his victory—Sakusa Kiyoomi stares at the bathroom door of the Kamei Arena Sendai gymnasium with his hands balled into fists in his pockets and a lump in his throat. There’s an uncomfortable ache in his stomach accompanied by the feeling of sweat staining the shirt beneath his windbreaker—an anxious tick that he loathes to no end. Public restrooms, no matter how clean they appear to be, are disgusting. There have been too many times when Kiyoomi’s been greeted by overflowing garbage bins and unpleasant surprises in toilets. Even worse, the whole _sharing_ aspect of public restrooms really set Kiyoomi’s anxiety to an all time high. Personal boundaries seem to just fly out the window when men use urinals. Even if there are five spots open, Kiyoomi always seems to attract close pissers. And the number of people he’s caught not washing their hands after relieving themselves is truly a sin. It’s a complete disregard for other people’s well-being, truly selfish. So naturally, Kiyoomi tries his best to avoid them at all costs, only setting foot in them when it is absolutely necessary. 

Yet despite his aversion to public restrooms, as of late, he always finds himself standing in front of one. Rocking back and forth on his heels awkwardly, he mentally prepares himself to open the door because right now, going into the men’s room because of what’s waiting for him on the other side is absolutely necessary. It was easy the first time because he wasn’t expecting it. All he had to do back then was use the toilet. He certainly did not go into the bathroom with the intention of coming face to face with the first restroom encounter that did not make him want to scream, but rather made his heart race in an entirely unfamiliar way. 

Ushijima Wakatoshi.

The boy who folded his pocket hankie wet side in. So unlike any other boy his age who would simply let their hands drip dry and splash water _everywhere_ . The boy who had a spin even more wicked than his. With the concentration of a pro at age thirteen, damn did he look good when executing plays. His intense stare sent Kiyoomi’s thoughts into a tailspin, so intimidating but also weirdly attractive. The boy who Kiyoomi actually looked forward to playing against. Every encounter was a chance to prove himself, an opportunity to show Wakatoshi that he was a worthy opponent. He never bought into the whole “impressing senpai” thing until he met Wakatoshi who was absolutely perfect—and seemingly unreachable—in every single way. He would do anything to get Wakatoshi to look at him. Jump higher, spike harder, _anything._ And back then, Kiyoomi didn’t even realize the gravity of his feelings. He just thought of Wakatoshi as a formidable competitor and someone who deserved the utmost respect. 

Over the years, Kiyoomi and Wakatoshi’s paths kept crossing. Five years of tournaments and training camps—each one an opportunity to interact and actually become friendly with each other. What started with casual nods and polite hellos turned into actual plans to meet and long conversations. Well, long conversations on Kiyoomi’s part—Wakatoshi mostly listened and smiled whenever he agreed. The moment Wakatoshi allowed Kiyoomi to call him by his first name—a soft request from the older boy as they departed from the Spring Nationals his first year of high school—made him smile wider than he ever has and nearly sent Kiyoomi’s heart into cardiac arrest. 

When they played against each other, sparks flew. There wasn’t anything better than bumping a serve from Wakatoshi and his powerful southpaw. The sting on his forearms was addicting, a rush that brought a wild smile to his face. Even Komori made a comment about how his smile seemed to shine brighter wherever Wakatoshi was around. 

“It’s nice to see your smile, I’m glad Ushijima brings it out,” Komori said as he gave him a pat on the back. 

And when their eyes would meet—two predators ready to spar—that achy feeling would return in his chest despite the rush of adrenaline. It was too much to ignore and Kiyoomi knew he had to do something about it.

During the last high school training camp they attended together, Kiyoomi resolved to confront Wakatoshi about his feelings. The number of chances he had to confess were dwindling. As fate would have it, Wakatoshi walked in on Kiyoomi he practiced confessing to Wakatoshi in front of the public restroom mirror—the only quiet place he could find to practice. Wakatoshi’s eyes went uncharacteristically wide, unlike his usual impartial expression. And Kiyoomi could feel the world open beneath him, sucking him down into the depths of panic and fear. 

Wakatoshi said nothing at first, letting an excruciatingly painful amount of time pass before walking to stand beside him. He placed his hand next to Kiyoomi’s on the sink’s countertop and let their pinkies touch—an instant shock that rang electric through their bodies.

“Did you really mean all that? I didn’t know you feel that way about me,” Wakatoshi said, staring at both of their hands. His breath was cool and even, but his body practically radiated heat and his ears were turning a deep shade of purple. Kiyoomi’s heart rattled in his chest, threatening to burst from its confines at a moment if he didn’t do something, _anything_ to show Wakatoshi how much he wanted him. Looking back, Kiyoomi couldn't believe how lucky he was that Wakatoshi didn’t push him away when he slowly leaned in for a kiss. There wasn’t a doubt in Kiyoomi’s mind that Wakatoshi probably had the softest lips on the planet and he instantly became addicted.

For the rest of the training camp, they made it a point to meet in public restrooms for _absolutely necessary_ reasons. Getting creative with how they lock the door and taking advantage of what little time they had with each other. Growing bolder with each time they met and becoming incredibly familiar with each other’s mouths and bodies. And always making sure to not leave a trace of their presence behind. They vowed to do this again at the Spring Tournament and any other tournaments after that. 

However, that promise never came to pass. Not only was Kiyoomi counting on meeting Wakatoshi on the court, but also in the one place where he could say goodbye to Wakatoshi before he graduated. Kiyoomi could feel Wakatoshi’s ghost as he played—all the serves and spikes that would never happen—and tried his best to ignore the ache he felt in his chest. The only enjoyable opponent was taken away from him by some other team, making the weekend completely miserable. A tournament without Miyagi’s number one ace was just… wrong.

So once the Jackals v. Adlers game concluded and the teams lined up to shake hands, Kiyoomi pulled Wakatoshi in close and said barely above a whisper, “I want you alone.” It’d been nearly three years since they last met and Kiyoomi was not going to waste any more time. 

Wakatoshi’s eyes did not widen, nor did his breath hitch at the request. He simply nodded in resolute understanding. Kiyoomi was thankful that Wakatoshi wasn’t one to ask questions, he just _gets it._ There was no dancing around the topic, no useless repartee, just clear intentions and direct communication. 

Kiyoomi’s lips tugged at their corners into a small, private smile. “I’ll see you in ten minutes. Same place.” 

Which brings him to the public restroom at Kamei Arena Sendai gymnasium. He really should have picked a better, more germ-free place to have their post-game rendezvous. However one cannot deny how convenient sink countertops are for clandestine hook-ups. Better to sit there than on the disgusting floor. Kiyoomi sighs, ignoring the feeling of perspiration in his facemask, and opens the door. 

Wakatoshi is already there waiting for him, drying his hands with that fucking pocket hankie. Kiyoomi already feels his chest tighten at the sight of him folding it damp side in and placing it on the countertop. Wakatoshi is still wearing his Adlers uniform; it’s a shame that beautiful, white fabric will probably get dirty. 

“How long were you standing out there?” he asks with narrowed eyes, the deep bass of his voice sending a shiver down Kiyoomi’s spine. No matter how many times they meet like this, Kiyoomi always struggles to keep his cool when he’s alone with Wakatoshi. The temptation to let loose like the first time—shoving Wakatoshi against the wall and completely ravaging his mouth and body—always lingers in the back of his mind. He knows Wakatoshi will follow whatever lead he gives. 

Truly a _service_ ace. 

“Not as long as last time I can tell you that much,” Kiyoomi says as he removes his face mask and wipes the perspiration off of his lips with his hankie. He folds it damp side in before placing it back into his pocket, noting how Wakatoshi’s dark eyes follow each motion. 

“That’s good.” Wakatoshi unfolds his arms and walks towards Kiyoomi until he backs him up against the door, inches away, their toes practically touching. He brings one hand to rest on the door to frame Kiyoomi’s face and leans in close so their lips practically touch. Kiyoomi closes his eyes—heart leapfrogging into his throat—and waits for Wakatoshi to make the next move. Kiyoomi hopes it involves kissing, but instead there’s a click of a lock and then Wakatoshi speaks. 

“This door has a lock on it,” he murmurs. When Kiyoomi opens his eyes, Wakatoshi’s stare paralyzes him. It would be so easy to pull Wakatoshi in and kiss him, but he suddenly can’t remember how to move his arms. Still, he holds his ground. 

“That’s convenient.” 

Wakatoshi nods and uses his free hand to hold Kiyoomi’s chin, tilting his head slightly upward even though they’re practically the same height. “Let’s hope no one with a key happens to pass by.” 

“Are you scared that will happen?” Kiyoomi smirks—tempting fate with his words—and brings his hand to Wakatoshi’s hip, pulling him closer with only a sliver of space between their bodies. Wakatoshi’s face remains inscrutable and Kiyoomi would give anything to know what’s going on in that head of his. Is he turned on by his boldness? Does he find it repulsive? Either way, the uncertainty is already making Kiyoomi’s body start to tingle with anticipation and his breath quicken. 

“No, but you should be,” Wakatoshi says before closing the distance between their lips and bodies. 

**Author's Note:**

> How does this ship only have 107 works when it's practically canon???? Thanks to [Goob](https://twitter.com/atsktism) for bringing it to my attention.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!! Drop a like/kudo if you enjoyed <3 
> 
> [Support my fic! Share the twitter link!](https://twitter.com/palerosetweets/status/1308192875730132993?s=20)


End file.
